Amigos ¡que dificil!
by arelli-black
Summary: Él la miró con ternura mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Realmente ella lo conocía bastante bien.Tengo una idea. comentó James acentuando su sonrisa –Lo que suceda dentro de esta aula se quedará aquí, no podrá pasar de esa puerta. Lily & James


Hola!!!!

Yo de nuevo, aquí les traigo un one shoot exclusivamente L&J.

Espero les guste!!!!

Dejen reviews, me ayudaran!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era una tarde común en Hogwarts. Ya pasaban un poco más de las seis y casi todos los alumnos se habían ido a sus respectivas salas; pero aún podían verse algunos jóvenes paseando por los terrenos del castillo, vagando por el Gran Comedor o realizando deberes en la biblioteca. Una de esos jóvenes era Lily Evans.

Lily era una joven de mediana estatura, cabello pelirrojo liso hasta media espalda y ojos verde esmeralda. Ella caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que sus pies la llevaron a un aula vacía. Caminó hasta la ventana sin merar en derredor.

-Hola, Lily. - saludó una voz a su espalda sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Lily volteó ante la familiar voz y vio a James Potter, un joven alto de cabello negro azabache alborotado y ojos color avellana tras gafas redondas.

Hacía tan poco tiempo que se habían hecho amigos y ahora no podían imaginarse separados.

-Hola, James.- saludó Lily con una sonrisa –No sabía que estabas aquí.-

-Tampoco podría decirse que te fijaste mucho en eso al entrar- comentó él con sarcasmo -¿qué tienes?- preguntó con preocupación marcada en su apuesto rostro.

-Nada.- respondió ella mecánicamente negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-En serio, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó él nuevamente –Te ves muy pensativa.-

Lily le mandó una mirada que decía claramente: _irónico viniendo de ti._

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti.- comentó ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Bueno, sí.- admitió él con desgana –Pero yo pregunté primero.-

-¿Qué me pasa?- preguntó Lily en voz alta, sin esperar respuesta –me siento desilusionada, frustrada, decepcionada.- murmuró mientras se recargaba en la pared y se dejaba caer lentamente hasta el piso.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó James mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Por miedo al cambio, al rechazo.- contestó ella a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo -¿y tú? ¿por qué estas tan serio?-

James no pudo evitar que una agradable sensación inundara su cuerpo con la acción de la chica. Era su amiga, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero le gustaba y la quería demasiado, tanto que temía perderla si le confesaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Pues podría decirse que lo mismo.- repuso él mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja –No puedo decirle lo que siento a la chica que me interesa; si no me correspondiese se alejaría de mi lado y no podría soportarlo.-

Lily no pudo evitar sentir celos por la chica que captaba la atención de James, su amigo ¡que difícil era eso! Tener que esconder lo que realmente sentía por él, por ese simple hecho, él era su amigo.

-Sí es inteligente no lo hará.- comentó ella con sinceridad "o por lo menos yo no lo haría" –pero, ¿qué pasó con el James que peleaba por lo que quería?- preguntó ella viéndolo fijamente desde su posición.

Él la miró con ternura mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Realmente ella lo conocía bastante bien.

-Tengo una idea.- comentó James acentuando su sonrisa –Lo que suceda dentro de esta aula se quedará aquí, no podrá pasar de esa puerta.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Lily confundida –no entendí.-

-Lo que hagamos o digamos dentro de esta aula no podrá salir de aquí, será como si te hicieran un _Obliviate_ en la puerta.-

-Me parece bien.- aceptó ella acomodándose sobre el hombro de él.

James la acercó más a su cuerpo apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Lily volteó su cara buscando la de él, haciendo que sus labios quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Entonces, ¿hablarás con la chica que te interesa?- preguntó sin apartar la mirada.

-Estoy hablando con ella.- respondió él acabando con la distancia que los separaba.

Sus labios se encontraron en un roce tímido que dio lugar a un beso más apasionado.

Lily pasó su brazo por el cuello de James mientras mantenía su mano sobre su pecho.

Él tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su cabello.

Se besaron lentamente, reconociendo la boca del otro, saboreando esos labios que tanto tiempo soñaban con probar y no se atrevían por que eran amigos y temían perderse si se decidían a dar el primer paso.

Se separaron lentamente, lamentando que el beso llegara a su fin.

Lily apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de James abrazándolo dulcemente. El apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos queriendo que ese momento no acabara jamás. Esperando nunca tener que salir del aula.


End file.
